Current video sharing technologies allow users to record and share videos from their mobile device within seconds. Social media networks allow for the sharing of videos and other user-generated content globally and in real time. As the video and multi-media capability of mobile devices expands, users are able to capture and share better quality videos faster and more efficiently.
User interfaces for capturing and sharing videos are also evolving. Better quality touch sensitivity and higher resolutions in display devices has lead to the development of a variety of new methods of user interaction. For example, multi-touch gestures have become prevalent in mobile applications on a variety of devices. Also, facial recognition technology has led to easier tagging and identification of images and videos.
This combination of advancing hardware and software technologies has lead to a vast increase in user engagement with videos and other media on the web.